Rien que pour toi
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Pour leur première saint Valentin, Harry offre un cadeau spécial à son petit ami.


Un petit OS pour la saint Valentin !

Désolé pour les fautes

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Rien que pour toi.**

Ce soir était un soir spécial, la saint valentin, leur première saint Valentin. Mais elle était d'autant plus spéciale car Harry aller faire _le_ cadeau à son petit copain. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis déjà plusieurs mois, un peu après la guerre. Mais ils gardaient leur relation secrète car les gens ne comprendraient pas.

Seule Ginny était au courant car elles les couvraient. On aurait pu penser que la belle rousse allait être jalouse, piquer une crise. D'une part pour le fait qu'Harry soit gay et d'autre part le fait que ce soit Draco Malfoy son petit copain. Mais pas du tout, elle avait compris. Elle savait que le brun était gay, cela se voyait et elle n'en était pas fâchée. Elle avait été mise dans la confidence par la force des choses car elle avait surpris le couple. Il ne faut pas mentir, elle fut surprise mais gardait le secret et les couvraient. Tout le monde savait que Harry et Ginny n'étaient plus ensembles. Mais comment faisait-elle pour les couvrir alors ? Simplement en disant qu'ils se voyaient en tant qu'amis. Et ce gros mensonge fonctionnait très bien.

Revenons à notre couple qui allait fêter sa saint Valentin. Grâce au fait que la guerre fut fini, les étudiants pouvaient passer le weekend en dehors de l'école. Le couple allait pouvoir se retrouver sans trop vraiment se cacher. En plus Draco avait fait les choses en grand. Il avait réservé dans un hôtel de luxe. Harry en était gêné mais le blond su le rassurer en disant qu'il avait assez d'argent pour vivre très très confortablement pendant 200 ans.

On était samedi matin, 14 février et Harry prépara son petit bagage pour aller passer sa saint Valentin dans les bras de son blond. Il était si pressé de le retrouver car en ce moment ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup et cela mettait le moral à zéro de notre héro. Mais là, en faisant son sac, il retrouva le sourire. Dans quelques heures il allait le voir et même dormir ensemble. Un luxe qu'ils ne s'étaient offerts que deux ou trois fois.

Il décida de partir le matin même pour Londres sinon il allait tourner fou dans le château. Il savait que Draco y était depuis la veille car il avait des affaires à régler, notamment la vente du manoir Malfoy qu'il ne voulait surtout pas garder. Il pris son petit sac, sa baguette bien caché et alla prendre la cheminette pour arriver dans un petit terrain sorcier de Londres.

Arrivé à Londres il fit un peu le tour de la ville pour trouver un petit cadeau à son petit copain même si il avait l'intention de déjà lui offrir quelque chose de plus précieux. Le brun savait qu'il aimait les beaux vêtements alors il entra dans une boutique assez luxueuse (lui aussi avait de l'argent). Il relégua la vendeuse à sa caisse et se dirigea vers la partie homme. Il savait choisir lui même et c'était ce que préférait Draco aussi. L'ironie dans l'histoire était qu'il savait choisir des vêtements pour Draco mais lui-même ne savait pas s'habiller. Alors quand il devait faire du shopping s'était toujours avec son petit ami. Une fois la chemise choisi et emballée il décida d'appeler son petit ami pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé.

Le blond avait fini son rendez vous et il pu donc rejoindre son petit ami dans une petite sandwicherie pour déjeuner ensemble.

A peine le blond dans son champ de vision que le brun lui sauta dessus, il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Et Draco en fut bien heureux.

\- « Je t'ai manqué à ce point là ? »

\- « On ne s'est pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps... »

\- « Je sais, mais ce weekend est rien qu'à nous ».

Le couple passa la journée ensemble à flâner dans les rues de Londres.

Comme prévu par Draco ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel luxueux. Ils eurent juste le temps de se changer avant d'aller dîner. Le dîner fut romantique et intimiste car Draco avait choisi une table à l'écart. Une fois le dîner fini ils retournèrent à la chambre. Harry alla prendre une douche et le blond compris le cadeau de son petit-ami. Il allait lui offrir sa première fois. Il en fut tout ému. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on donne à n'importe qui. Il se promit donc de rendre cette première parfaite.

Lorsque le brun revient dans la chambre il était vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise à moitié ouverte. Draco ne s'était pas trompé. Aucuns mots ne fut prononcés. Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser assez chastement au début mais les baisers devinrent vites enflammés et passionnés. Le blond guidait le rythme et ils restèrent dans la lenteur. Ils voulaient profiter de ce moment unique, le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Le blond fit allonger son petit brun sur le lit bien confortablement installé entre les oreillers. Harry amorça le premier geste en déboutonnant la chemise de son blond pour pouvoir caresser son torse finement musclé. La chemise d'Harry ne dura pas longtemps car le blond la lui enleva. Il parsema le cou de baiser en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses ce qui amena des frisons dans le corps du brun. Le dit brun ne fut pas en reste et enleva le pantalon de son amant.

Le blond poussa ses caresses en jouant avec le membre de son brun qui se réveilla sous les attentions de la main experte de Draco. Lorsque le boxer du brun tomba et que la main du blond se fit plus insistante, la jolie voie de Harry se fit entendre excitant Draco.

Après quelques minutes de doux traitement Draco commença à préparer l'intimité de son beau brun. Il lubrifia ses doigts et pénétra le corps d'Harry d'un. Ce dernier ne le senti pas passer car Draco avait commencé à lécher son membre, il était bien trop dans le plaisir pour ressentir cette intrusion.

Le blond bougea doucement son doigt en continuant ses caresses buccales puis en rajouta un. Il senti son brun se crisper un peu et remuer son joli fessier. Pour lui faire oublier il accentua ses caresses et cela fonctionna très bien car son bel amant se détendit rapidement. Il fit un mouvement de ciseau dans le corps de son brun pour le préparer correctement, pour qu'il est le moins mal possible par la suite lorsque quelque chose de plus gros remplacerait ses doigts.

Il fini par en rajouter un troisième et cette fois Harry le senti bien passer et une petit plainte plaintive quitta ses lèves. Le blond redoubla d'effort sur le membre de son amant. Lorsqu'il fut assez détendu il bougea ses doigts.

Harry avait l'impression que son amant fouillait en lui. C'était étrange, un peu douloureux mais aussi assez agréable. Il oublia bien vite la douleur lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le saisi le faisant cambrer et crier de plaisir. Le blond avait atteint son objectif : trouver la prostate de son amant. Il joua un peu avec profitant de la vu et du son que son brun lui offrait. C'était si érotique qu'il fut dur en quelques secondes.

Draco lubrifia son membre avant de retirer ses doigts, arrachant un soupire de mécontentement de son Harry. Il se plaça à son entré et regarda le brun pour lui demander son autorisation. Autorisation qui fut vite accordée.

Il commença à entrer en lui et il senti qu'il se contractait.

Pour Harry c'était douloureux mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête alors il incitait son amant à venir complètement en lui.

Lorsque Draco fut complètement entré il ne bougea pas, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer. Pour l'aider à se détendre il caressa son membre et alla taquiner le cou de son petit amant, zone particulièrement sensible chez lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes le brun bougea son bassin pour signifier qu'il était prêt. Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença des va et viens lents. Il voulait retrouver la prostate de son amant pour lui envoyer des vagues de plaisir. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque son brun se cambra violemment et cria de plaisir en réclamant plus. Ses mouvements devinèrent plus rapide et plus profond jusqu'à les deux hommes atteignent la jouissance.

Le couple repris leur souffle avant de se regarder de nouveau. Le blond sorti du brun avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Tu regrette beau brun ? »

\- « Non »

\- « Je t'aime »

\- « Je t'aime aussi Draco et j'en ai mare »

\- « Mare ? »

\- « De devoir nous cacher, trouver des excuses pour se voir, j'en ai assez »

\- « Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas de me montrer avec toi mais je ne suis pas sur que tes amis acceptent »

\- « Si c'est vraiment mes amis ils accepterons »

\- « Comme Ginny ? »

\- « Oui comme elle, ne m'a pas jugé et elle nous a couvert...Draco je ne veux plus me cacher... »

\- « Alors on retournera à l'école mains dans la mains lundi ».

Le couple passa son temps entre le lit et le bain. Le weekend passa rapidement, trop rapidement à leur yeux. Mais ils n'étaient pas triste car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher des autres. Ils pourraient se voir autant qu'ils le voulaient.

Le lundi matin ils arrivèrent tous les deux mains dans la mains. Certains étaient jaloux de voir les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école être sembles. D'autres s'en fichaient royalement. D'autres ne comprenaient pas. Ils étaient censés être ennemis à la base.

Ron et Hermione lui tournèrent le dos. Finalement ce n'était pas de vrais amis. Harry en fut très touché mais il avait son petit ami et sa véritable ami Ginny.

Quelques années plus tard, Draco était devenu un grand médicomage. Harry avait ouvert sa pâtisserie et elle faisait un carton. Ils habitaient un grand appartement dans le centre de Londres. Ginny venait les voir avec son mari, Blaise et attendait un enfant dont Harry était le parrain. Ron et Hermione...Harry n'avait plus de nouvelles et il ne voulait plus en avoir.

Dans deux mois ils seraient mariés. C'est Draco qui avait la demande le jour de la saint valentin dans le même restaurant de l'hôtel où Harry lui avait offert sa première fois. Et comme une évidence c'est dans ce lieu qu'ils allaient se marier.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Un petit commentaire (à part tu as fait des fautes, ça je le sais =) )


End file.
